


Toxic.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: How very rude.





	Toxic.

Sam wrinkles his nose and coughs, trying to block out the all pervading stench clogging up his lungs. Having had to put up with this crap for way too many years already, Sam decides enough is most definitely enough. “Dean, would you, for the love of all that is holy, please, wash those fucking socks. Leftover innards from the first demon you ever ganked are not remotely lucky! It’s been nearly twenty years, and if you don’t get hellfire trenchfoot, I’ll cut you off at the ankles just so I don’t have to smell the damned things any more.”

“Harsh.”


End file.
